


all is well when morning comes

by sagelights



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelights/pseuds/sagelights
Summary: "surely you've not forgotten what happened to mama? her screams that night. you tried to hide it by singing to me, but her voice, it rattled the windows. i hear them sometimes still in my dreams. she almost died, mere months after papa.""of course i have not forgotten...but at dawn, the world had hyacinth and we are all the richer for it."-violet bridgerton almost died giving birth to hyacinth. eloise wishes she could forget it all.1x02 shock and delight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	all is well when morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say claudia jessie and phoebe dynevor's performances as eloise and daphne broke my heart in that scene? absolutely incredible. i think daphne and eloise have a much closer relationship than the series let on, at least when they were younger. we still see bits of it, like this scene about hyacinth's birth + when nigel came to call for daphne and eloise refused to leave the drawing room because she knew her sister did not want to be alone with nigel  
> -  
> disclaimer: i've never read the books, only watched the series. so i apologize for any continuity errors or if the characters and their relationship seems ooc. but i hope you enjoy this short lil fic anyways!

The nightmares don’t come as often now that she has grown up. But when they do, they are vivid, the emotions flood over her, and Eloise remembers every detail acutely. It is like she is seven years old all over again.

-

_Try as she might, Eloise cannot go to sleep with her heart so full of worry for her mama and littlest sister. She was so scared that if she were to close her eyes, she would wake to find one of them had joined Papa in Heaven, long before their time._

_Eloise climbed out of bed, her little legs barely able to reach the ground. The corridor was dimly lit, and all the other bedroom doors were shut. She contemplated going back to her room because she did not want to be a nuisance to her siblings. But one antagonizing scream from Mama’s room sent Eloise running to the next closest room: Daphne’s._

_“Eloise! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?” Daphne chastised._

_Eloise ignored the question and climbed straight into bed with her sister, burying herself under the blankets. Daphne wrapped her arm around Eloise, who curled closer and closer with every scream._

_“Is Mama going to die?” Eloise whispered._

_“Shh, of course not, El. Go to sleep, and when we wake, we will have a new sister with us,” Daphne tried her best to soothe, but Eloise did not believe her sister. Mama’s shrieks shook the bedroom and worse of all, they were getting louder and breathier as if Mama were running out energy. She started to cry softly at the thought of her Mama leaving them all alone so soon after Papa left them. How could Eloise go on?_

_“Mama is strong, and so is the baby. They will see the morning,” Daphne placed her chin atop Eloise’s head and started to sing. It was a simple tune with no lyrics, but a lullaby their mama and papa would sing right before bedtime to all the Bridgerton children when they were younger. Eloise allowed herself to close her eyes. However, each piercing scream sent a shiver down her spine and the tears welled a little larger, leaving hot streaks down Eloise’s face. Daphne hummed a little louder and ran her hand through Eloise’s hair, attempting her hardest to drown out their mama’s cries. Suddenly, all the shouting ceased._

_“Daph, do we have a new sis-,” Eloise was cut off by another yell, this time from the nurse._

_“You must fight, Lady Bridgerton! Don’t fade from us, your children need you!”_

-

Eloise jolted up from her sleep. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling, and she closed her eyes, struggling to calm her breathing. But the nightmare still lingered in the darkness; she couldn’t shake it. Eloise flinched at the sound of the wind howling outside her window.

 _We’re all safe_ , she tried to remind herself, _they’re all alive._


End file.
